Amar a una Diabla, Odiar a un Angel
by Akait0o
Summary: Una soberana del inframundo adicta al sufrimiento, conoce a un Ángel quien creyó que estaban extintos debido a la guerra que se llevo a cabo siglos atrás con el triunfo del inframundo ¿Es verdad, que ellos ganaron? (Una creación y adaptación para una persona especial, quien de verdad me arrepiento de haberla lastimado y hecho enojar, espero y esto la alegre de todo corazón)


_**Amar a una Diabla, Odiar a un Ángel.**_

Dicen que el amor, no conoce género, cultura y edad, ya que puede llegar a ser un sentimiento tan fuerte que puede sobre pasar cualquier obstáculo y barrera existente y que se imponga en su camino, relatare la historia de dos seres los cuales, son polos opuestos con ideas diferentes, pero conforme pase el relato sus diferencias se transformaran en una sola similitud.

En lo más profundo del infierno, donde las almas son torturadas y sus gritos son la música que motiva a quienes las torturan, se encuentra una señorita de tez blanca, de pelo largo color negro, aunque de baja estatura, su maldad no tenía límite alguno, su vestimenta era totalmente negra dejando ver su ruda naturaleza, estaba sentada sobre un trono con una expresión aburrida. En eso, uno de sus subordinados entro a sus aposentos queriendo entregarle un mensaje.

Subordinado: -Señorita Ájela, tengo un comunicado del exterior, es urgente-

Ájela: -Si si, ponlo por escrito y quizás lo lea más tarde, guardias, llévense a este estorbo de mi vista, y tortúrenlo por haber entrado y hablar sin mi permiso-

Dos grandes guardias de complexión robusta salieron del suelo y se llevaron con el al subordinado, quien grito desesperado por clemencia.

Ájela: -Tsk, debí haberlo torturado un poco más, estoy tan aburrida… ¿qué puede hacer la princesa del inframundo además de torturar?, bueno supongo que solo eso, en fin, iré a la superficie y le hare la vida imposible a unos cuantos ineptos, pero antes iré a ese lugar-

Chasqueo sus dedos desapareciendo del trono y al instante, apareció en la superficie, lo que ella conocía como el mundo de los humanos. Su destino era un árbol que había sido plantado desde que ella era una bebe, teniendo ella más de 600 años, aparentaba la edad de una joven de 19.

Aleja: -Vaya, en estos años todo ha cambiado, hum ya no esta tan limpio como antes y de seguro, tienen mejores comidas que hace 400 años, en fin veré como esta ese gran árbol-

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al árbol, junto a el se encontraba una persona, un hombre que vestía un traje blanco, de pelo rojizo que acariciaba a una pequeña ave herida, quien casi se extinguía su flama de vida.

Cuando apenas iba a decir unas palabras, el hombre se dirigió a ella sin voltear a verla, ya que el sabia de quien se trataba.

Hombre de Blanco: -Que irónica es la vida ¿no?, dentro de todo ser viviente existe un fuego de pasión que arde con los deseos y sueños de todos ellos, pero para que ese fuego siga existiendo, algo debe ser consumido y lo que consume es la vida-

Ájela: -Genial, salgo del inframundo para encontrarme a un cursi poeta humano que suerte la mía-

Hombre de Blanco: -Vaya, así que mi suposición era correcta, una segadora viene para cobrar una vida más, y así pueda seguir ella viviendo por más tiempo la belleza tiene un precio y ustedes, son los cobradores de dicho precio-

Ájela: - ¿¡Perdón!? ¿Me estas comparando con un demonio de tan baja clase e indigno? ¿Al menos sabes quién soy yo?

Hombre de Blanco: -Ájela, hija del dios de los demonios y soberana del inframundo con más de 700 años de existencia aparentando 19 años cuando sale a la superficie, gusta de la tortura y decir que es malvada atormentando a quienes lo merecen como a quienes no, no discriminas, pero tampoco perdonas-

Ájela: -Ok… si, sabes bastante sobre mi y aun asi, ¿te atreves a faltarme al respeto? tu… tu… hombrecito con traje fácil de manchar-

La chica demonio, agarro un puñado de tierra y se lo lanzo al traje de el, pero antes de que pudiera impactar en su atuendo, unas alas blancas aparecieron deteniendo la bola de tierra, Ajela estaba sorprendida.

Ájela: -Tu…tu eres…eres…-

Edwin: -Un Ángel si, me llamo Edwin, soberano del reino celestial y comandante de las fuerzas especiales de los arcángeles, al juzgar por tu expresión no esperabas tal acontecimiento-

Ájela: -No bromes conmigo, creí que ustedes estaban extintos, por la batalla que hubo hace 550 años, donde nosotros salimos victoriosos y por eso, podemos torturar y tomar la vida como nos plazca-

Edwin: -Para ser la soberana, conoces muy poco, no sabes lo que ocurrió realmente, para empezar su ejército estaba en desventaja, segundo no obtuvieron la victoria nosotros se las dimos ya que nos dimos cuenta de algo-

Ájela: -Tonterías, ¿esperas que me trague ese anzuelo? Nosotros somos superiores y mas fuertes, ustedes pedían clemencia, así lo dijo mi padre-

Edwin: -Entiendo, así que aun no sabes la verdad, con gusto te la contaría pero, no es el momento adecuado, ven aquí dentro de una semana, solo entonces te revelare lo que en verdad paso-

Edwin, libero al ave que tenía en sus manos y dejo que volara libremente, Ájela por su parte apretó sus puños y se abalanzo contra el, cuando casi lo atrapa se desvaneció en el aire dejando atrás plumas blancas que fueron llevadas por el viento nocturno.

Ella tomo una pluma con su mano, y la apretó con furia, alguien se había burlado de ella, y no iba a permitir que el se saliera con la suya.

Por otro lado, Edwin quien se encontraba al lado de unas escaleras que estaban en ascenso, vio hacia el cielo y suspiro algo pesado pero con alegría, mientras metía su mano en su traje y sacaba una fotografía.

Edwin: -Aunque tú lo hayas olvidado, yo siempre lo tuve presente, no importa que suceda o que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado aun si eso significa, que me odies pero que no me olvides-

Sonrió al ver la fotografía y volvió a guardarla, para ascender por las escaleras y desaparecer con una luz brillante.


End file.
